Two sons
by pokemonGandI
Summary: What if instead of Gohan, Goku had two sons, both with completely different personalities. Should be fun! Plus a new saga, the Uub saga! Can our heroes survive? Please review!


Goseven

I guess I should start with some background. My name is Goseven. I was three when this all started. My dad was named Goku, and he was an extraordinary fighter. He was a semi finalist in two world tournaments as well as a champion in the one five years prior to the events of my story. He had spiky black hair, and always wore a martial arts uniform with a blue and orange color theme. On the back was a symbol for his master, the turtle hermit. To be honest, I didn't really want to learn to fight. From a young age, I loved to read books. Every day, book after book was consumed by my mind. I craved knowledge. In addition, my mother, Chi Chi, disapproved of fighting. She made sure I never even met my dad's friends until... Well, we're getting to that. Mom had long black hair, some of which fell down in bangs, though it was mostly contained in a bun that rested on top of her head. It was a day like any other, and I was playing in the forest...

At three, I always wore this kind of green and yellow pullover with a white shirt and green pants (the outfit is basically what Gohan wears at the beginning of DBZ) under it. I had spiky black hair that came down to my neck. I was playing in the woods by myself, completely oblivious to the fact that I was supposed to visit my dad's teacher. When I was alone, I liked to play a game I called steal the honey. I sit in a tree and try to steal honey from a beehive without getting stung. So, I balanced on a branch and stealthily looped my tail around it. Then I ever so slowly placed my hand inside-  
"Hey Goseven, time to go!" A voice behind me said. The fur on my tail spiked up. In one swift motion, I turned and hurled the beehive into the person's face. See, I did have instincts. By the time the bees left, dad had been stung on every inch of skin of his face.  
"Oops... Sorry dad..." I said, a sweat drop forming on my brow.  
"Lesses go shon." He said, his mouth swollen from beestings. I hopped onto nimbus, our little yellow cloud, and we set off into the sky.  
By the time we reached the Kame house, dad's beestings had mysteriously healed. Anyway, we jumped off onto the island.  
"Goku!" A strange bald midget and a blue haired woman shouted. They raced across the beach to hug dad.  
"Krillin! Hows it going? Still living with Master Roshi?" The midget released dad and stuck out his tongue. Krillin was short, with six dots on his bald head. He wore the same uniform dad did. He glanced at me.  
"So what, you're baby sitting now?" He said to dad.  
"Um... I don't know what that is... Oh! This is my son!" Dad said.  
"What?!" Both of dad's friends stepped back.  
"Yeah. I see lots of potential in him, but Chi Chi won't let me train him." Dad said as he rubbed the back of his head with his arm.  
"Hi! My name's Goseven!" I said cheerily.  
"Aren't you a little short to have potential?" Krillin said as he kneeled beside me.  
"I dunno, aren't YOU a little short to be an adult?" I replied scathingly, causing him to bolt backwards.  
"Bulma! Hows it going? Where's Yamcha?" Dad said, turning his attention to the woman.  
"With some other woman." Bulma said crossly. Bulma had medium blue hair and blue eyes. She wore fashionable clothes and a dark blue jacket with the words capsule corp written in white letters.  
"Oh..." Dad murmured awkwardly. I narrowed my eyes. Obviously, something was going on between Bulma and whoever Yamcha is.  
"Master Roshi, we're measuring me again!" Krillin shouted agitatedly.  
"Shut up, Krillin. If we measured you every time some little kid insulted you, the measuring tape would be worn out." A voice called back. The door opened, and master Roshi walked out. He was a balding old man with a long white beard and sunglasses. On his back was a... Turtle shell?! Beside him was an actual turtle.  
"Master Roshi!" Dad said cheerfully. Sweat drops formed all over my head. Why are all of dad's friend's so weird? Suddenly, I felt a huge power level. I turned, and saw a dot flying towards us. I felt like a cold hand was moving down my neck.  
"Did you guys... Did you guys invite anyone else?" I asked.  
"No..." Everyone said. Then a large man landed on the island. He was tall with LONG black hair and a strange kind of... Armor? And was that a tail wrapped around his stomach? He raised his hand at my dad.  
"Kakarot! Why haven't you dealt with these foolish humans?!" He roared. We all stared at him in silence.  
"Um... I think you've made a mistake, you see-" Krillin began. He was silenced when the stranger unwrapped his tail and smashed him with it. The little bald man was smashed into the Kame house.  
"Krillin!" Master Roshi exclaimed. He rushed to check on his student.  
"Look, sir, you're obviously mistaken. Now leave us alone." Dad said through gritted teeth. For a moment, the man seemed appalled. Then he grinned. I almost didn't see dad jump at him. However, the man caught his fist before landing a punch on dad's stomach. Dad doubled over in pain. THE MAN KNEED HIM IN THE FACE. Dad crashed to the ground and remained there. I felt my blood run cold.  
"It seems you're having memory issues, Kakarot. Allow me to explain. I am Raditz, your older brother. We are sayains, an alien race who wipes out planets before selling them. Since earthlings are so weak, our father sent you to earth as a baby to wipe them out. Luckily for you, our planet, planet Vegeta, was destroyed as the result of a meteorite. Only us and two others survived it due to being on other planets. We've found a difficult planet, so you will help us." Raditz said.  
"My... Name... Is... Goku! I'm... From... Earth!" Dad panted. Master Roshi stood. He had dragged Krillin onto the beach, and left the turtle with him.  
"Goku... Gohan once told me that he found you in a crater in the middle of a crater beside a spaceship. You... You tried to kill him... But at one point you fell off a cliff. You hit your head and lost your memory." The old man said. He suddenly sounded serious. And old. Very old.  
"Gohan's not..." Dad murmured.  
"That's right, Kakarot. You have no friends. Meet in an hour at this beach. Bring 100 dead bodies. You will join me then." Raditz said. Then his gaze shifted onto me. "A monkey tail? He's obviously your son, Kakarot. I'll be taking him as well."  
"Like hell you will!" I exclaimed. Before another word was spoken, I tore off, running as fast as I could. When I think about, I was on a tiny island. There was nowhere to run. It didn't matter. Raditz caught up in seconds. He flew behind me and grabbed the back of my shirt. I was lifted high into the air. All I could do is struggle uselessly as we soared away from everyone.


End file.
